Although the invention may be useful in connection with luminaires of many different types and for a wide variety of fields of application, the invention and the problem on which it is based are explained further below using the example of a recessed luminaire.
Luminaires, such as for example recessed luminaires, are generally known as such. In many cases, in addition to creating agreeable illumination and the possibility of being able to orient the light cone of the luminaire in order to illuminate specific regions or objects in a targeted manner, value is also placed on an aesthetic ceiling appearance.
The applicant is aware of recessed luminaires that are able to be installed in a suspended ceiling in the manner of a downlight, for example. The applicant is furthermore aware of conventional recessed luminaires of this type that are designed so as to be pivotable in order to be able to appropriately orient the light cone emitted by the luminaire. Although, in one type of conventional luminaire, by virtue of pivoting the light cone out of the vertical, pivotable components of the luminaire are pivoted out of the plane of the ceiling and thereby become visible, such protrusion of pivotable parts of the luminaire in an inclined position of the radiation direction is avoided in another design known to the applicant.
In conventional adjustable luminaires, it may be the case that individual components of an adjustment mechanism, such as for example connecting elements in the form of screws or rivets, loosen over time and after a relatively long period of use, for example due to wear over a relatively long usage time, or else on account of the effect of heat. Even if the luminaire is still held as securely as before, this may be undesirable since, in such a case, the adjustment mechanism often no longer functions as intended and for example no longer reliably maintains the desired orientation selected by the user.
Furthermore, conventional adjustable luminaires are often constructed in a less compact and space-saving manner than appears desirable. In particular in the case of recessed luminaires, a reduced construction height may be desirable, for example.
This is a state that needs to be improved.